The Cancer Biology Training Program has become an important component to graduate education at Duke University Medical Center since its inception in 1993. At the core of the Training Program is the excellent research environment in the Basic Sciences of Duke University Medical School and in the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center. This research environment combines laboratory research experience with course instruction in all major areas of cell regulation and tumor biology, and students are also provided with career guidance and development. With substantial support from the University, the seven student-years of support obtained from NCI over the duration of this award has been leveraged into creation of a program that contains a total of 27 students that are pursuing their degrees in Cancer Biology. While during the initial years of the Program's existence the majority of these students matriculated into other Departments at the University and then elected to join the Cancer Biology Program, our admissions and recruitment efforts have consistently improved over the past five years and are now providing us with outstanding eager young predoctoral students. The Program contains 28 faculty members from eight basic science departments and two clinical departments in the Medical School. Several new faculty have joined the Program and stepped into a high level of participation in training students in Cancer Biology. The establishment of this Program has provided a new sense of excitement and a felling of freshness in the biological scientific community at Duke. Through the Cancer Biology Training Program, predoctoral students receive training that prepares them for competitive research in the field of cancer biology at the highest level. These students, in turn, have contributed greatly to the scientific live of this University. This competitive renewal Application includes a number of new initiatives that have been installed that should ensured the continued success of this Program. We are confident that these new initiatives will further enhance the value of the Cancer Biology Training Program as a vehicle for bright predoctoral students to obtain the Ph.D. degree.